covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Abyan Governorate
|subdivision_type1 = |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = | |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref =Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 21489 |area_land_km2 = |population_as_of = 2004 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 433819 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title =Ethnicities |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone =Yemen Standard Time |utc_offset = +3 |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |latd=|latm=|lats=|latNS= |longd=|longm=|longs=|longEW= |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Abyan ( ) is a governorate of Yemen. The Abyan region was historically part of the Fadhli Sultanate.The Resiliency of Yemen's Aden-Abyan Islamic Army It was a base to the Aden-Abyan Islamic Army terrorist group. Its capital is the city of Zinjibar. This governate is noted for its agriculture, in particular the cultivation of date palms and animal husbandry. On 31 March 2011, Al Bawaba reported that Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula (AQAP) had declared Abyan an "Islamic Emirate" after seizing control of the region.Al Bawaba News "Yemen: Al Qaeda Declares South province As “Islamic Emirate”" Eurasia Review 31 March 31, 2011 The New York Times reported that those in control, while Islamic militants, are not in fact Al-Qaeda.New York Times Islamist Seize a Yemeni City, Stoking Fears This takeover was confirmed on May 28.Islamic Militants suddenly take over Zinjibar, Abyan province Yemeni government forces launched an effort to re-establish control of the region, resulting in the Battle of Zinjibar. In addition to Zinjibar, the towns of Jaʿār and Shuqrah were firmly under the control of the Islamists.alarabiya.net 17 August 2011 In early May 2012 the Yemeni Army began a major offensive to wrestle control of the province from militants. Government forces captured Zinjibar and Jaar on 12 June after a month of heavy fighting. Militants reportedly retreated towards the town of Shuqrah.Yemeni army, in major victory, retakes two cities Districts *Ahwar District *Al Mahfad District *Al Wade'a District *Jayshan District *Khanfir District *Lawdar District *Mudiyah District *Rasad District *Sarar District *Sibah District *Zinjibar District Settlements Abu `amir Ad dirjaj Ad diyyu Ahl fashshash Ahl fulays Ahmad ash shaykh Al `alam Al bahitah Al habil Al hamam Al hisn Al jawl Al kawd Al kawr Al khamilah Al khawr Al ma`ar Al ma`jalah Al mahal Al mahlaj Al makhzan al fawqi Al makhzan al qa`i Al masani` Al qarn Al qashabah Al qurna`ah An nashsh Ar rawdah Ar rawwa As samn As sarriyah As suda' Ash sha`bah Ash sharaf Ash sharqiyah At tariyah Ath thalib `Ali hadi [[`Amudiyah]] [[`Arabah]] `Arqub umm kubayr [[`Aryab]] [[`Aslan]] [[`Awrumah]] Ba tays Ba zulayfah Barkan [[Bathan]] Bayt samnah [[Far`an]] Faris [[Ja`ar]] Jahrah Jawf umm maqbabah Jiblat al faraj Jiblat al waznah Jiblat badr [[Jirshab]] [[Kabaran]] Kadamat al faysh Kawd al `abadil [[Kawkab]] Kawrat halimah Khabt al aslum Khanfar [[Khuban]] [[Kuwashi]] [[Lawdar]] [[Maghadih]] [[Makrarah]] Mansab [[Maqasir]] [[Maqdah]] [[Marta`ah]] [[Masadi`ah]] [[Mishal]] [[Mudiyah]] [[Mukayras]] [[Munab]] [[Musaymir]] [[Na`ab]] [[Na`b]] [[Namir]] [[Naq`al]] Qarn al wadi` Qaryat ahl hidran Qaryat husayn umm muhammad Sakin ahl hidran Sakin ahl mahathith Sakin ahl sadah Sakin ahl wuhaysh Sakin hazm Sakin wu`ays [[Sayhan]] Shams ad din Shaykh `abdallah Shaykh salim [[Shubram]] [[Shuqrah]] [[Shurjan]] [[Subaybah]] [[Thirah]] [[Wadibah]] [[Zinjibar]] Zughaynah References Category:Abyan Governorate Category:Al-Qaeda Category:Emirates Category:Governorates of Yemen Category:Theocracies Category:Unrecognized or largely unrecognized states ar:أبين (محافظة) ast:Gobernación de Abyan ca:Governació d'Abyan de:Abyan es:Gobernación de Abyan eo:Provinco Abjan eu:Abyan gobernantzia fa:ابین (استان) fr:Gouvernorat d'Abyan ko:아브얀 주 hr:Abyan (Muhafaza) it:Governatorato di Abyan he:אבין ka:აბიანი (მუჰაფაზა) sw:Wilaya ya Abyan hu:Abjan kormányzóság nl:Abyan no:Abyan pl:Abjan pt:Abyan ro:Guvernoratul Abyan ru:Абьян (мухафаза) sco:Abyan Govrenorate sh:Abjan (Muhafaza) fi:Abyan sv:Abyan tr:Abyan ili zh:阿比扬省